


呼唤

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe
Summary: And tonight I will be by your side今夜我可陪在你身边But tomorrow I will fly away但明日我又将飞远
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♞草原猎人忍足×爱好狩猎土豪迹部  
> ♞有关于野生动物的血腥描写，慎入  
> ♞《中华人民共和国野生动物保护法》第十六条：禁止猎捕、杀害国家重点保护野生动物。因科学研究、驯养繁殖、展览或者其他特殊情况，需要捕捉、捕捞国家一级保护野生动物的，必须向国务院野生动物行政主管部门申请特许猎捕证；猎捕国家二级保护野生动物的，必须向省、自治区、直辖市政府野生动物行政主管部门申请特许猎捕证。  
> ♞这只是一篇文章，只是一篇文章，只是一篇文章。请遵守当地法律，热爱自然，保护动物。

他从侍从手中的托盘里拿起一杯香槟，径直朝着宴会厅里正在说话的好友走去。

“嘿，是迹部来了。”

待他走近后，宴会的主人查理向身边陌生的面孔道：“我和不二刚才还在说你在狩猎时的光辉事迹。”

查理热情的为两人介绍着：“这位是国家地理杂志的摄影师不二周助，他可是得过连续两年的国家地理杂志摄影奖，最近火的不得了的大摄影师。这位就是迹部景吾。”

“幸会。”不二伸出手。“久闻迹部君的名声，今天终于见面了。”

迹部这才看向他。面前的年轻人面上一副笑眯眯的模样，棕色的发丝服帖在对于东方人来说有些白皙的面颊上。迹部将手伸了过去。不同于不二周助看似柔弱的身躯，他虎口和手指上的薄茧让迹部心下一顿。

“幸会。”他点点头。

察觉到他们两人间有些冷淡的氛围，查理连忙用混迹社交场多年的巧妙话术缓解了些僵住的空气。虽然迹部看起来还是那副毫不在意的态度，但起码多少能在他和不二的聊天中点评几句。不停歇的说了十几分钟后，查理手中的酒杯早空了，正好这时也有其他人来找他。查理匆忙告辞，现下只剩迹部景吾和不二周助在宴会的角落里。

“听闻迹部君上个月猎到了一头驼鹿，真是恭喜。”不二周助突然说起了日语。他举起酒杯，通过淡色的液体和玻璃杯望着迹部。

“不二周助，著名摄影师，林业协会会长手冢国光的伴侣。”迹部没有接下不二周助的恭贺，盯着他淡淡道：“别人不清楚，在本大爷这里就不要演了。怎么，手冢又要以什么名义起诉本大爷？或者说他换了个方向，派你来搞迂回战术？”

“您误会了。”不二周助笑笑。“这次我来这里找您，是我自己的主意，他完全不知道。”

他递出了自己的名片。

“最近我一直在思考下次杂志的主题。明年是我们杂志创刊的一百周年纪念日，这个特殊的时候社里让我拍摄些和过往单纯的自然景观生物不一样的东西。而这个东西，我思来想去，也只有迹部君您能帮助我了。”

迹部摆弄着手中印有棕熊暗纹的小卡片，漫不经心地问道：“什么主题？”

“猎人和生命。”

见迹部将卡片收进了西服内，不二加深了笑容。“我还联系了几个其他地方的猎人，想要以不同的视角去看待人和自然的关系。当然，在拍摄过程中我们会保持安全距离，不会影响任何人的行动。”

“说白了就是把我们也当动物一样观察。”迹部冷哼一声。不二这样的摄影师他见过太多了，想要以动物摄影为理由跟着他，暗地里以叛逆家族的贵公子为题目，时不时想打听些迹部家的秘闻，也不知是摄影师还是八卦记者出身。不过他又转念想到老对家手冢在得知这件事后绷着脸在家看杂志的样子，还是答应了。“什么时候拍摄？有具体地点吗？”

“时间地点都随您。不过如果迹部君愿意的话，下周我们要去草原上拍摄一位猎狼人，或许可以一起拍摄。”

“那就下周吧。”迹部掏出了自己的名片，递给了不二周助。“打这个电话可以随时联系我。”

越野车外碧空如洗，绿草如茵。小山丘上还有几团羊群在悠闲的吃着草。虽然现在是夏季，草原上的风还是带着些凉意的从窗户缝隙处钻进闷沉的车厢。迹部此前大多次出行都是在山林或冰原上，许久不到草原中，一时觉得有些新奇。越野车的轮子压过一个个土坑石子，将车内睡熟的人们晃的东倒西歪的。在让随行摄影师的脑袋第五次撞到车窗玻璃上后，他们终于在一片当地的驻扎帐篷前停车。显然不二一早就打好了招呼，待他们一行人下车后，立刻就受到了当地人的欢迎宾客的最高礼遇。迹部拎着行李背着枪匣，不二背着双肩包还挎着个大相机包和前面的摄影团队一前一后的进入了帐篷。帐篷内的桌上摆着新鲜的羊奶和大块牛羊肉，还有些洋葱番茄土豆等农作物制成的美味佳肴。落座后不二热情的和身边人用当地方言互相说着趣事，看得迹部内心直摇头，心想大摄影师还要忙面子社交的事，真是当代艺术家的陨落。

依照当地的习俗，开餐前喝酒必不可少。和刀子般剌嗓子的酒一下肚就驱散了些草原上的寒意，把胃盛的暖洋洋沉甸甸，整个人都和烧起来了似的。迹部往日打猎住营地时没少喝营友的俄罗斯国宝伏特加，酒量练的不说千杯不醉，但能喝倒下大部分人没问题。这酒劲对他来说仅仅是一下就过去了，可对他旁边的不二周助可就不那么轻松。眼看着迹部盘子里的一条羊腿都快啃完了，不二的脸还是红的。此时主位上的族长端着酒碗站起来，说了几句祝贺词，又提点了下被选中跟随摄影的那位猎人，在场的当地人都笑得开怀。不二现在是不能回话了，更别提再喝。迹部只得站起来替不二回了敬酒。他端起酒碗学着族长的样子一口喝尽，把空碗亮给众人看时嘴角和领口都沾了些酒渍。想是都没料到这个外乡人喝酒也能如此，大家都愣了一下后纷纷给他鼓掌叫好。族长更是笑得不见眼睛，放下酒碗和旁边一个蓝头发的年轻人说起话来。

“忍足哟，这位客人可是跟着来的另一个猎人。我看你啊，酒量拼不过，这后日枪上了子弹，可是一定得给咱们争口气。”

迹部听闻这话才望旁边看了一眼。他方才一直注意着吃饭喝酒，倒是没在意右手边坐着的这个人竟然就是不二口中那个当地有名的猎人。只见这个叫忍足的蓝毛扶扶鼻梁上的圆框眼镜，举起酒碗满上，又是一口气全喝了。整个过程中他看都没看迹部，反倒侧过脸和族长说：“迹部君来了这里就是客人，草原上野狼多，到时候我肯定要保护好迹部君的。”

这话一出口气氛就有些不对劲了。但迹部眼观鼻鼻观心，手里还捏着个葡萄往嘴里扔，端的一副没听到不在意的样子。幸好此时众人也都吃的差不多，这顿接风宴也就这么散了。当地的妇女领着他们去接下来几天要住的帐篷暂且休息。能腾出来空帐篷不多，团队都是两两一间。迹部和不二住在一起。费了九牛二虎之力迹部才半扯半拉着不二进了帐篷，一进去就给他摔在了地上的被褥里。别说这不二周助酒量不行，力气大的和熊似的，把他胳膊都快扯断了。迹部喘着气活动了活动有些酸疼的肩膀，正准备收拾收拾喝口水，帐篷外就传来了忍足侑士的声音。

“迹部君，请问不二君在里面吗？我刚才看他喝的有些醉了，拿了碗醒酒汤过来给他。”

迹部打开帐帘让忍足进来。

醒酒汤的味道不好闻，醉酒的不二周助更是不老实。最后还是迹部让忍足扳着不二的两条胳膊，迹部直接捏着不二的脸给他灌进去的。他此刻第一次觉得答应来拍摄这事就是手冢不二俩人为了折磨他给他下的一个套。折腾了好半天不二终于老实的睡过去了，帐篷里只剩下忍足和迹部两个清醒的人。忍足看醒酒汤也喝完了，自己也不必留在客人的帐篷里打扰太久。他正站起身来准备将空碗送回去，还没走几步就听见迹部在他后面说着。

“你还挺有心的，知道得先给他们留个好印象。”迹部对于忍足的这种做法觉得无可厚非，毕竟人都有自己的想法，草原上说到底还是资源少，比不得外面城市，求上进又不是什么错事。但是一想到后天要和他一起出门打猎，他想还是有必要提点下这个被上杂志冲昏了头脑的年轻人。“你在这里时间比我长，应该知道狼可不管你是什么人。但凡后天你要是把狼给引过来了打不死，本大爷的子弹第一个往你身上招呼。”

听了这话，忍足回过头，朝迹部笑了笑，眼神藏在眼镜里看得不太真切。他此时穿着民族服饰一身青色长袍，倒是有些过去年代读书人那副儒雅的模样。“我原本还担心城里来的猎人不懂这个道理，看来我不用多说了。”

他说完这话就一撩门帘出去了，兀自剩下帐篷内的迹部看了半晌那帐篷门，随后慢悠悠的从枪匣里拿出了自己的猎枪细细擦拭。

  
不同于刚来草原那日的好天气，出发去猎狼的那天正是傍晚，天色暗沉沉的，大片的云都聚集到了天边，混沌成团卷涌，有种不自知的美。他们兵分两路，忍足和迹部一辆车，后面跟着的是不二的摄影团队。进入沼泽区后车就开不了了，在迹部和忍足的指示下摄制组轻轻关上了车门，跟在距离他们一百米的地方随时记录着。走了几十米后，忍足蹲下来，拿尺子比了一下地上的爪印，确定了这里就是牧民提到的羊群遭遇野狼的地方。而另一边，迹部早就找好了一块大石头当掩体，架起雷明顿700装好夜视仪和热成像瞄准镜。狼是要晚上打的，所有人都睡了一天就等着熬这个通宵。草原上的夜晚悄然降临，周围没人敢说话，呼吸都小心翼翼。在听到了几声狼嚎后，不远处摄像团队中有胆小的腿都软了。但在此刻的迹部眼里，比夜空中的繁星更美的是瞄准镜里浮现的狼的眼睛。手扣住扳机，迹部开响了第一枪。群狼立刻在半米高的野草间四散开来，而这时忍足接二连三的开响了四五枪，枪法精准，每一次都正好打在了心脏部位。突如其来的攻击让狼群慌了神，但头狼仍快速的组织着剩余的野狼掩蔽。猎人观察着狼群，狼也在找着他们。双方都在黑暗中蛰伏。渐渐的，空旷草原上的风向变了，原本处于相对狼逆风方向的人类被自然吹来的狂风顺着送到了狼群的鼻子前。即使有了狩猎服可以掩盖几分气味，但狼的嗅觉显然比人类的高科技进化的更加高明。忍足听见狼王那声嚎叫顿觉不好，连忙快速更换弹夹冲着前方不知何时出现的荧绿眼睛扫射。迹部则像是看不见有只狼就在离他25码左右的距离似的，直到绿幽幽的眼睛距离他15码时才果断开枪，如此近距离的射杀让百米外盯着镜头的摄影师们心惊胆战。而接下来，他们就看到迹部故意让那些狼离自己越来越近，直到有一只都快扑上来了，迹部才一枪毙命。狼的嚎叫声越来越少，迹部眼神里留存的嗜血的狂热几乎要将镜头灼烧，看得他背后几个摄影师也肾上腺素飙升，手不住的抖着。后面还是不二示意把摄影机交给他，才没能将这幕经典的镜头毁于一旦。

迹部不像是忍足，仍可在这种情况下保持一个猎人对猎物冷静的判断。不二看着摄像屏幕里气势在不知不觉中和野兽融为一体的迹部，想到他在酒会上听到查理对迹部这个人的评价。作为迹部家独子，迹部景吾无疑是合格的，没有花边绯闻，名校毕业，履历优异，兴趣广泛。但他一拿起枪，那你就要离这个人远点。查理这样和不二说。每次狩猎季刚开始的时候，迹部还可以装出一副职业猎人的样子，可当只要有一只猎物开始距离他十几米近，他整个人都会被一种莫名的兴奋所笼罩，他会试图挑战猎物可以靠近他的最近的距离。这种行为无疑非常危险。所以有许多和迹部共同打过猎的猎人们只会和他同行一次就离开了，事后谈及他，猎人们还赐予了迹部一个“Madman”的称号。这称号半掺杂着恐惧半掺着不屑，不亲眼看到迹部“发疯”的人是无法理解在这个称号之下，迹部带给了其他猎人多大的精神压力。

回程时仍是迹部和忍足一辆车。车上忍足坐在驾驶位上冷着脸打方向盘，后备箱装了三十几只狼的尸体，味道腥得很。迹部则惬意的打开些窗户，呼吸着清晨草原上沾了草香的空气，像只餍足的狮子一样懒洋洋的暼着窗边天边日出的微光。

一旁忍足心里憋着气，一个急转弯差点没把迹部颠得头磕车顶。他余光瞅见迹部这幅典型的“纵欲过度”后的颓废模样更是眼里冒火，心想着什么狗屁职业猎人，不二周助惯会瞎说，没想到又着了他的道，千防万防还是让他真带了个浪荡的贵族公子哥来这里找刺激。迹部像是知道他内心怎么编排自己的，那双蓝眼睛往窗外转了转又回到他身上，就那么盯着他，盯得忍足都心里发毛了才开口道：“本大爷从十岁就和父亲上山打猎，十几年来猎过熊猎过鹿，也去山林里猎过郊狼，倒是头一回上大草原上来。这里的狼群还真和本大爷之前遇到的不一样。”

“草原狼可不是您见过的那种一打就死的孬种，”忍足沉着声音说，“它们是草原真正的主人。你今天这样太危险了。”

“本大爷的计算不会出错。”迹部皱着眉头回他。“5码的距离都绰绰有余。”

“因为你在暗它们在明。这么猎狼当然和玩儿似的。”到了一片空地后，忍足熄了火，转身给迹部解开安全带，到底没压住火气。“你们这种人我见多了，仗着去猎场跑过几圈打过几个凶猛的动物就以为能把一切都算得好好的。我们在这里和它们斗了几百年了，天天和它们生活在一起，可比打完猎就坐飞机逃跑的城里人更明白它们。你今天暴露了气息，狼群就能和草原上的幽灵似的缠上你。等着这几天晚上狼爪子掏进帐篷您就能明白了。”

“下车吧，先把狼处理了。进了驻扎区在弄味道太浓，怕是狼群要摸着过去。”

忍足没给迹部回答的机会，他从双肩包里掏出一把匕首递给迹部后就开门下车去后备箱拖狼的尸体。“把狼皮剥了。肉骨头都留着，剩下内脏什么的都烧了。”

迹部看出来忍足心情不好，也没说什么的接过了匕首，快速的开始剥皮取肉。本来就是两个陌生人，相处一个月就走了，他也懒得在不同的价值观这里与人辩论浪费时间。可这么干剥皮又费体力又无趣，迹部在处理完手里第六个狼皮后看着旁边依旧没怎么累的忍足，随意开口问道：“你从几岁开始拿枪打狼的？”

“记不清了。”忍足手里的刀刃顺着狼尾巴划开。“总之有天就是拿起来保护自己，没有别的。”

他们之间一时又再度无话。

茫茫天地间落雁低吟，流云慢慢拖着步子，风吹弯了半人高的野草。等不二和摄影团队到达时，就看见在地上用匕首剥着狼皮的两个人。血肉成团散落在他们脚边，曦光从身后爬上来，中间的火焰燃起一缕缕黑烟直冲苍穹，走进了能闻到混着腥味的烟。摄影团队里的摄影师大多都是拍惯了野生动物和大自然的和谐与美好，猛然一看见这景象有些受不住，回过头干呕起来。不二让这几个人先回车上，只留下自己和一个专门录视频的摄影师拍摄。朝阳的光毫不留情的照在迹部的鼻子尖，滴滴汗水顺着他的下巴脖子流下，白皙的手指间沾上血，更显残酷美。而在他旁边蹲着的忍足拉开了狩猎衣的拉链卷起袖子，解开内里的衬衣上方几颗扣子，露出大片胸膛。不看他手下剥皮的动作，光是拍到忍足架着眼睛的侧脸，不知道的还以为是哪个野生动物研究专家。不二看着眼前的忍足和迹部想，他们不需要说什么，只是共同存在于一个画面里，野性与苍凉就能自动交织重合。

下午回到居住地点，众人先是对猎来这么多狼的两位猎人表示感谢，然后大家就都把狼肉狼皮分了分。族长交代了几句晚间的守夜任务后就让他们各自回帐篷洗漱了。待洗完澡后，迹部出来就看见不二坐在褥子上摆弄手里的相机，他也就一手擦着头发凑过去瞧瞧。摄影团队里不二是主要负责拍照片的，视频在另一个人手中。不二手中翻着今天凌晨拍的相片，时不时自己说上几句。等翻到忍足时，他忍不住抓着迹部点评。“看看，这眼神，和狼似的。真不愧是小时候进过狼窝的人。”

“他小时候进过狼窝？”迹部暂停了擦头发的动作。

“你不知道啊。忍足他小时候被狼叼走了，狼窝里住了十年，这边有名的故事。来之前我没跟你说？”

“您可只说让我人和枪过来，其他的一概没提。”迹部鄙视的看了不二一眼，从左手边的小矮桌上倒了杯茶水给不二。“怪不得本大爷今天问他什么时候开始拿枪的，他也不回。原来是有这层关系在。”

“还真是没告诉你，这话以后不能问。他爹妈说是进草原来研究生态环境的，当年侦测条件不好，进戈壁考察时俩人都不见了，现在尸骨都找不到。也是凑巧，那年有只母狼的崽被老鹰叼走了，她摸着黑掏进人住的帐篷，把忍足带回窝里养着，一养就是十年。我听族长说是刚发现忍足时他都不会说话，走也不会，只吃生肉。”

“那他现在还当猎人。”累了一天一夜，迹部有些困了。他钻进被子里打了个哈欠，看不二把照相机装好小心地放进包里。“忍足现在内里这算什么道德体系，他猎狼岂不是残害同族。”

“那就得你自己去问他。”不二也躺下来盖上被子。“我觉得他这人看着好说话，实则心思深。诶，不瞒你说，我一年前就认识他了，当时就想问他几个问题，谁能想到现在我都撬不出个屁来。”他转了个身，看着迹部。“你要是能帮我问出点什么，就算是我欠你的。下回手冢要是再找你麻烦，我帮你拖着。”

迹部双手交叉在脑后躺着，听完不二说这话他转头看了不二一眼。“为了自己的事能把手冢卖了，我也是看不明白。”

“迹部君一看就是没有谈过恋爱啊。”此话一出不二立刻如愿以偿得到了迹部的瞪视一枚。“这叫情趣。要不两个人平平淡淡的过日子，总有一天得烦了。就是要有点小波折，提醒着他。让他时时刻刻都能注意到我。”

“所以你就让本大爷来做下次摄影展和杂志的素材？”噎完不二，迹部的困劲儿也上来了，迷迷瞪瞪的说着。“还用猎人做主题，挑战手冢的底线。我看绕圈子这点上，你和忍足半斤八两。”

“那难说......”

红日缓缓沉入地平线以下，今夜无星，唯独明月高悬于天。吃过晚饭后众人也都去休息了，剩下几个守夜的边打牌边注意着周边。营帐的入口处挂着族里流传许久的狼头旗帜随晚风飘荡，牧羊犬冲着月亮看了会儿也安稳的趴在帐篷外睡下。偶然能听见几声昏鸦嘶鸣，立在树梢上待昼夜消逝，旭日东升。

几乎是天刚亮迹部就醒了，他昨晚睡得极好。晚夏初秋的大草原上的晨风已显露出纵横四方的霸气，吹得帐篷猎猎作响。他简单地洗漱完就出门溜了几圈，偶然走到靶场，看见了忍足在练着射箭。这玩意儿现代会的人不多，也不常用这种方式来打猎了。迹部在后面看了一会儿，见忍足次次红心，不由有些手痒。他拿起旁边搁着的角弓，拉着箭就朝忍足面前那个靶子射去，弓弦“铮”地一声，箭正中靶心。忍足回过头来看他，迹部仰着下巴得意的冲他露齿一笑，活像古时候的嚣张跋扈的恶少模样。而忍足则不知为何被迹部这种幼稚的行为取悦了。他走过去拿下迹部手中的角弓，和自己的在桌子上放好，带着他往靶场外走去。

“迹部君竟然也会射箭，这让我有些吃惊。”不外出打猎时忍足就穿着一身长袍，说话也慢吞吞的，拖着些调子。他隔着镜片下的那双桃花眼多情又凉薄。族里的老人都说这样的眼睛惯会勾人，放到过去是要给熏瞎的，以免勾住大草原上不知哪个生灵的魂，祸害了族里。

“以前是练过，不过是用的复合弓，不是这种。”迹部想着刚才摸的那把他只在博物馆藏品里看见过的角弓，不由摇摇头。“还是这个更难。”

许是都睡足了的缘故，两人之间到没有像昨日那样绷着一身血气说话。忍足尽职的承担起了本地导游的身份，为迹部讲解着周边的方位地形野草野兽。途经不同的帐篷看见有早起准备着活计的族人，都热情的和忍足打着招呼。有刚成年的姑娘本是出来打盆水，一转身看见这两个走过她身旁，捂着胸口就跑错到隔壁帐篷了。他们这一圈溜达回去刚好赶上吃早餐。桌子上有热牛奶，酸奶，奶酪，水果和各式馅饼，分给每个人的分量抵得上平日里午餐的量。不二此时也起来了，坐在那里一口糖饼一口牛奶吃的正香，看见迹部忍足过来，他主动往就旁边挪了挪位置。等迹部坐下后，偷偷和迹部小声的嘀咕起来。

“你这够快的啊，这么早就去打探敌情了。”不二又咬了口糖饼，“怎么样，什么情况？”

迹部糟心的看了他一眼，这么大人了还爱吃甜的。当然，在他下秒看到不二拿出一罐辣椒油往糖饼里灌的时候，内心的想法就从这个人真幼稚转到了这是个什么魔鬼。“能有什么敌情，就是和他聊了聊天。”迹部往酸奶上撒着白糖。“本大爷还没问你，这几天不出去，什么安排？”

“这不就要祭天了，团队就想着了解下当地民俗文化拍拍，周年刊可是要给这个准备出来一整本的素材。”不二喝完最后一口牛奶，“我们社畜工作，迹部你随意。”他又看了斜对面坐着的忍足一眼，心下当即有了想法。“要不然让忍足陪你逛逛，骑马射箭看妹子，就当是出来散心了。”

迹部哪里能听不出来不二的意思，但眼下也没别的事可做，只能无奈屈服于不二的安排之下。

  
策马在一望无际的草原上和在马场里驾马的感觉差的是天差地别。迹部和忍足以前方一个小丘陵为界限，比赛看谁能先到那里谁就算赢。疾风呼啸着擦过忍足的耳边，他看向旁边驾马追上他的迹部，内心不由得多了几分欢喜。瞧着迹部快超过自己了，忍足一夹马肚，身体几乎伏在了马背上，惊起旁边水泽处歇息的水鸟一片。最后还是忍足凭借着熟知地形的优势比迹部抢先到达。他将马放到一旁吃草，自己坐在小山丘上，望着迹部由远及近的飞速赶到。迹部到时拉住缰绳，马蹄往前一扬，四个蹄子着地后他干净利落的翻身下马，走到忍足身边和他并排坐下。此刻接近午时，草原上日头正盛。身边的草地里还有些未凋谢的野花，红黄粉白的混在一起，不管什么颜色美学搭配胡乱绽放。忍足解下马背上的水袋递给迹部，此时迹部疯狂跳动的心脏还没有平缓下来。“痛快！”迹部咕咚咕咚喝完后将水袋还给忍足，就看他也就着喝了一口。“本大爷已经很多年没有这么骑马了。”

“我也是。”忍足把水袋拧好。“族里人都比不过我，后来也没人愿意和我比了。”

“哼，你倒是不客气。”

“说出事实而已。”

迹部气息平稳了，微风吹拂下徒生几分惬意。他往草地上直直一躺，用单手枕着脑袋，望向天空上朵朵白云，眯着眼睛道：“真是不一样，过往骑马可没觉得这么自在过。要是知道这里这么好，就应该让米迦勒把伊丽莎白也带过来跑跑，它那老胳膊腿或许也能活动开。”

“伊丽莎白？”乍一听是洋文名字，忍足一时没转过弯来。

“我从小的养的英国纯种赛马，起个名字叫伊丽莎白。在本家的时候每天早上我都会早起带它出去溜溜弯，它也就认识我，别人谁都不给骑。后来进了赛场拿了几连冠。只不过这些年伊丽莎白老了，早退役了。狩猎季我不在家的时候，看管它的人和我说它每天就在马厩里，也不出去，呆呆的望着其它奔驰的年轻骏马踱着蹄子。”

“那不是很好。”忍足低着头看他。“在草原上，跑不动的老马都要去做活，它们得累到死为止。”

他也不知道迹部听进去没有。忍足从身旁摘了一朵黄色的小野花放到迹部眼前。迹部不明白他什么意思，躺着伸手接过了，拿着往眼前一晃：“好看。”

“这是野罂粟。”忍足淡淡道。“这种不起眼的东西，草原上随便哪里都有。去年有旅游的人过来连根挖起采了一大把回去，还没走出去多远就被抓回来了。”

“你很幸运，生活在好地方，没见过野花都能杀人，这是福气。伊丽莎白也是。你以后打猎时，还是保护好自己吧，珍惜着上天给的好运气。”

“这么说，你这是在关心我？”迹部将野罂粟往草地上一扔，坐起来靠着忍足近了些，蓝眼睛透过那副平光镜片半笑着看他。忍足也不躲，就任由他这么打量，只是墨色眼眸里的身影愈加柔软。

忍足不是不知道，他方才望着迹部骑马朝自己而来时就感觉到了——那种心下一震，停差半拍的感觉，连着神经酥麻了。迹部有什么不好？忍足昨晚梦见了他，是他们俩在那里剥狼皮时的画面。那时候杀戮带来的兴奋感还在刺激着大脑皮层，所有的血液都在血管里燃烧，朝阳从地平线上刚刚显露。迹部伸手从狼的胸口处掏出心脏，捧着扔进了火里。然后似是注意到了他的目光，他抬头时碧蓝的眼睛经红色霞光覆上了一层浅金。迹部好像对他说了些什么，又好像什么都没说，但是忍足听见了他的声音，从旷野中燃起，通过无尽的风声回荡。他转眼在梦里又看见了第一次见迹部时的场景，酒液流过他的喉结一路流淌到脖子，然后顺到衣襟里。他之后都不敢看他，只能依靠和族长说话的空隙干了眼前的那碗酒，就仿若这样才可以说，那种将心放在火上炙烤的感觉，只是烈酒带来的生理反应罢了。

“忍足，你是不是......”

“我们回去吧。再晚点就赶不上午饭了。”

忍足打断了迹部要说出口的话，率先站起来去牵马。他拽着缰绳等迹部过来，在前面不紧不慢的走着。不远处的水泽波光粼粼，几只鸿雁悠哉的居于其上。他遥望着天空与草地相接的远处，方才乍起水波的心湖也慢慢平静了下来。他只需等着迹部追上来。还是不二说得没错。忍足这人就和狼似的，耐性好，计谋多。就算是饿了几个月，不到全然胜算的境地，它们也只是藏在草丛里看着猎物从眼前走，绝不向前出击。

晚间睡在帐篷里时迹部一直在想白日里草原上忍足的那双眼睛，翻来覆去的卷着被子睡不着。一闭上眼，忍足那双暗紫色的，深沉沉如草原上夜色的眼睛就在他脑海里，与其对望时迹部都觉得自己要陷进去。当下他鬼使神差的就差点问出来忍足是不是对他有意思了，要不然为什么要用那种眼神看他。可想想忍足平日里也都是那么看人的，他那双勾人的桃花眼看条狗都能深情脉脉的样子。想到这，迹部内心暗自庆幸着。还好没问出来，不然迹部家的大料还真叫不二挖到了。

在他正准备把这事抛开睡觉的时候，帐篷外突然传来了狼哞，一声接着一声，在空荡的平原上缠绕不绝，听着就像是那狼在耳边嚎。迹部想起忍足和他提过的狼来掏帐篷的故事，连忙翻出猎枪将不二叫起来。不二也是敬业，都这时候了还不忘把照相机打开带着。不一会儿帐篷外就灯火通明，迹部都能听见子弹上膛的声音。他让不二跟在他后面走，端着猎枪出去就看见了忍足和其他的猎人正冲着不远处的绿眼睛看。那些狼就是在不远处呆着，一个个睁着眼睛不动，晚间观如鬼火。“这是来报复的。”忍足见他过来了说道，“后面的羊估计得少几只，前面这点就是吸引注意力。”

狼最会打仗。当年成吉思汗就靠着是狼的学徒横扫欧亚大陆，铁蹄所到之处一片白旗飘飘。人和狼斗了这么多年，虽说没进化出爪子尖牙，但发明的长枪大炮依然对付不了这些神出鬼没的东西就可见它的厉害。前面的猎人有的等不住了，先是开了几枪，都没有打中。狼群移动的速度快如鬼魅，依靠着头狼的指挥和天生优越的夜视力在夜色中如鱼得水。家家户户的妇女儿童老人都被聚在中间，摄影师在后面尽职尽责的记录下了人与狼僵持的时刻。镜头中单元故事的主人公迹部和忍足没有贸然开枪，他们依然在冷静的等待着。草原上最聪明的两个物种都知道，这时候比的就是耐力，谁先进攻露出破绽，谁就输的快。

观察了一会儿后，忍足终于找到了狼群中还有那天晚上逃走的头狼。它有只耳朵只剩了半只，脖颈上一圈白毛。这头成年公狼身经百战，从人类的手下逃脱过无数次，早就活成了狼精。它步伐轻快的穿梭在狼群间隐蔽着自己的身形，潜伏在草丛中悄然向人类靠近。忍足端着枪没出声，他一直注意着它。等头狼匍匐到离忍足不到一米的距离，做好准备跃起的动作时，它快速地跳出草丛朝忍足扑过来，然后就被子弹先崩了脑壳，再是心脏。后面跟着狼王隐蔽起身形扑过来的也一只只被打死。最后前方狼群里留下来的两只狼是忍足下的手，没打中要害，只用子弹击中了四肢。族人们打着手电筒团团将这两只狼围住，绑好送到忍足面前。燃烧的火焰下忍足的神情尤为冷冽。迹部有些看不明白忍足要做什么，他带着不二站到一旁。只见族长和族人用本地话说了些什么，不到五分钟后，就有女子端着一盆净水和一把镶嵌着绿松石的匕首过来。她把水盆放到一旁，然后将那柄匕首递到忍足手中。忍足去了匕首鞘，蹲下身去，刀尖对准了狼的身体，竟是开始用尖刀活剥狼皮！那两条狼悲惨的哀嚎声传的很远，叫声异常惨厉，喊得方才被云朵遮住的月华都跑出来，哀哀的抚摸过抽搐着的狼身。纵使是迹部这样见惯了血的听了这惨叫都不免骨头发冷，更别提周边围着的小孩子。有孩子哭喊着扑到母亲怀里说要回去，被她妈妈硬是扳过脸来继续看。只听那个女人快速急切地这样对自己的孩子说：“不这样弄，它就要掏你，先从你的肠子肚子开始掏，把你折腾到不能反抗了再一点点吃掉。你可怜它，它多余你的可怜，到时候爪子进帐篷把你叼走，藏在窝里慢慢啃哩！”

活剥完两条狼皮后忍足在水盆里净手，洗去血污。此时两条还没有死的狼剩了肉身还没咽气，依旧悲鸣着被吊起来，吊在门口，就冲着刚才群狼来袭击的方向。眼看事情解决了，众人也都散了。有孩子的先带着孩子回帐篷，剩下的带着枪跟族长去看看后面的牲畜和检查还有没有等着偷袭的狼群，然后再回去睡觉。这一晚上不二倒是出人意料的心理素质极为强大，看了剥狼皮也没什么感觉似的打了个哈欠，招呼着摄影团队的其他人都去休息。后面有个拍摄视频的摄影大哥僵在原地走不动了，还是靠着不二的小身板回去的。反倒是迹部看了刚才那一幕后睡不着，把枪去了弹夹就着帐篷前的篝火坐在一旁的小凳子上。跟着族人大致整理好牲畜棚的门，做好防御后忍足也回来了。他本想先去看看迹部睡没睡，怕他被刚才惊到。结果一回去就看见迹在篝火那里坐着。因为是半夜匆忙起来的，迹部穿的不多，夏末草原上的晚风刮一刮还是冷。忍足急忙从自己的帐篷里取了两条毯子一壶酒走过去，把毯子给迹部从后面披上后坐在了他旁边的板凳上。门口的两条狼还在嚎叫，忍足瞅见迹部往那里望了一眼。他拧开酒瓶子，把酒放进一个小陶罐里放火旁慢慢温。

“估计得嚎一夜。”忍足咳嗽一声，“这样狼群就能消停一阵，不会再来了。”

迹部呼出一口冷气，搓搓手，紧了紧身上的毯子。“谢谢。”

“没事。喝酒吗？”

“来。”

温酒入喉，这话才好说。迹部清清嗓子，看着忍足。“那个，本大爷之前不知道你十岁以前的事。跟你说声抱歉。”

“嗨，都过去了。”忍足低头用铁钳子挑着柴火。“你现在冷不冷？”

“还行。”酒劲起来了，至少体内热了些。迹部想起还剩个事没问，心想现在不若就说了。

“我能问个问题吗？”看着忍足点点头，迹部坐得离他近了一点，“你杀狼的时候，心里不会有什么想法？”

“不会。”忍足放下铁钳子，拍拍手喝了口酒。“我是人，它们是狼。它们偷吃牲口袭击人类，我作为人能有什么想法。”

“那你以前被母狼照顾过，心里不会有道德上的罪恶感吗？”

“迹部，” 忍足叫他的名字，凝视着他，“猎杀动物时你在想些什么？”

忍足的平光眼镜还架在鼻梁上，侧脸半藏在阴影里。深蓝色的长发被风吹乱了，薄唇紧抿。火光下看着这人迹部有种恍惚感，不若平日里瞧见的沉稳冷静，反倒侵略意十足。迹部觉得忍足今日白天里带给他的那种感觉又回来了，但是这次看起来更加直接，危险，也更加吸引他。

“什么都不想。”迹部偏了偏头，将手臂搭在曲起来的膝盖上，冰蓝色的眼睛盯着噼里啪啦作响的火焰。“只是从拿枪那一刻起，本大爷才会发觉自己是个人。第一次手里拿枪，打死一头鹿的时候，我才发现原来自己真实的在世界上活着。当看着野兽的眼睛，直视自然最原始的欲望，屏住呼吸与生死相交的那一瞬所拥有的快感，远远大于我看到猎物死于我枪下时所拥有的成功和满足感。”

“有时候我一直在想，抛下所有，我是谁。迹部景吾，带着家族名声的一个符号，还是世界上又一具行尸走肉，跟着人类社会的法则庸庸碌碌。我可以坐在家族的那个位置上，做这世界上许多人穷尽一生也无法想象到的决策；我也拥有耗尽家产，对什么都不管不问肆意享乐一生的权利——但是本大爷知道，从父亲带着我走进山林时那天起，自己内心一直有种渴望。而这种渴望在我第一次拿枪后就如雪球般越滚越大，它会不停歇的跑动，直到引发一场雪崩，或最后要从山巅落下。疯狂的活着，有个声音告诉我，活在每个最接近死亡的瞬间，看是天命难为，还是人定胜天。本大爷就想试试，要超出多少自然，固有的规则，人才能真正的活着。”

忍足听后摘下眼镜用毯子擦了擦，又放回去了。“对，”他叹了口气，“征服人类，被驯化的动物，远远没有与野兽的目光正面相遇那种快感来的舒爽。然而这快感来源于人的错觉，他误以为自己可以挑战自然，挑战命运，挑战死神。”忍足试了试酒温，给迹部将酒满上，“一次是运气，两次是经验，三次就是死亡。没有一个人可以在这样危险的境遇中全身而退。这是草原教给我的：自然法则全无道德可言，它不会给你后悔药，只会留下残酷的惩罚。”

“所以这就是我的答案。我作为猎人，始终要提醒自己是要为了生存而狩猎。这样我就不会拥有所谓的人性，也不必活在人类社会的规则中。我依旧恪守着自然的法则：物竞天择，弱肉强食，适者生存。在我眼里狼只是猎物，在狼眼里我也只是猎物而已。无论是披着人的躯壳而拥有狼的灵魂还是披着狼的外表而拥有人的灵魂都太过危险，人和动物之间界限就如罂粟花美丽又不起眼，然试图采摘它，只会带来死亡和虚幻。

狼是动物，任何动物都不可能拥有人性。从动物身上妄图寻找人性，都出自于人类的狂妄自大。它们或许有情感，我也只能说万物生灵都如此，但不可说它们有人性。人只要错误的给它安上了人性的道德枷锁，我们就都要死。”

忍足说的话题太过沉重了。迹部听了后没说什么，将自己手中的酒一饮而尽。他又拿过酒壶给自己满上，也给忍足满上了酒，“敬万物。”

忍足举起酒杯与迹部的酒杯相碰，“敬自然。”

篝火还在燃烧，今天是满月，远望还能看见草原上起伏的墨蓝色山丘。因怕吵到睡觉的族人，他们交谈的声音都压得很低。半罐子酒下去，忍足似是喝的有些多了，开始管不住嘴的给迹部讲着他见过的那些故事。“老狼王死了，剩下的狼一准会分着吃它。你说其中有没有它的妻子，子女？生死攸关的时候道德准则的虚伪的外衣就露出来了，遮都遮不住。”他又指着挂在门口的那两条狼说，“扒了皮放那里，以前有不少来这里的外地猎人过来跟我说，不道德，要给猎物一枪毙命，这是狩猎道德准则。他们没活在旱季。草原上的旱季一来，胆子大的狼敢去帐篷里掏孩子吃。前几年有过一次，我带着其他的猎人去了洞里看，就剩个沾了血的衣物鞋子。”

“那时候谁和这野兽讲仁义道德？最后是我剥了狼皮挂在荒野上晒了几天......”

忍足没能说下去，因为迹部转过身将他抱住了，他肩上的毯子滑落在椅子上，双臂将他紧紧地抱住。迹部在忍足开始说狼掏孩子的故事时就感觉出来不对劲了。这人看着说的是别人的故事，眼睛却骗不了人。稍微想想知道忍足是想到了自己小时候，要是碰上旱季怕是也被母狼咬死了。结合他刚才说的，这些年来来往往的估计没少有人和他说忘恩负义残暴无情这种话。迹部抱着忍足，也是都怪酒，他想。他放开一点忍足，忍足这时摘了眼镜看他，那双勾人魂魄的桃花眼里面的柔情满溢出来，如白天荡着水纹的湖泊，在日光下层层藏着一闪一闪的光点。迹部没有什么不好的。忍足又把这话在自己心里过了一遍。他没等把自己的心脏掏出来扔火里，就扯着他吻了上来。迹部的双手缓缓缠绕上忍足的脖子，月亮下篝火燃烧的更加旺盛。

是忍足怀里抱着迹部进了自己的帐篷。帐篷里还熏着礼拜用的檀香，墙上还挂着处理好的狼皮。他把迹部放到身下，撑着身子在上面和迹部双目相对了一会儿又吻了上去。他啃着迹部脖子的时候迹部还忙着撕他衣服。“跟狼似的。”迹部仰起脖颈低声说道，然后就被忍足轻舔了下喉结，弄得他脱忍足衣服都失了几分力气。草原上干冷，家家户户床头都备着盒乳膏是常事。这盒还是前些日子族里新做出来的，因着还在夏季忍足也没来得及拆开用。他哄着迹部手指沾上，和他的手指一起进去试探。也不知忍足怎么练的，力气盖过迹部一大截，一握住他手腕再压着他就动不了了。迹部哪里受过这个欺负，瞪着忍足眼角处通红，晕染上眼尾那点泪痣。忍足见状忘了慢些，临到进去的时候又快又深，弄得迹部顺着齿缝哼了一声。这下更是让他得了趣，最后欺负的迹部是全身染上檀香味哭出来的。而忍足则附身吻上那抹泪痣，长睫毛扫着迹部的眼睫，让他一时愣愣的睁着眼，望进忍足的深紫色的眼瞳里，似是被蛊惑了。

族里老人说的不错，忍足这双眼睛惯会勾人，应是提早熏瞎了。要不然不知哪天将个游魂勾来，遇上就要纠缠一辈子。

日子很快就到了祭天的时候，那天全族上下老少都盛装出席，忍足也不例外。他换上了一身鸦青色长袍，往族长旁边一站称得上是玉树临风。不二和摄影团队早早找好了位置在前面摆上了摄像机，迹部作为宾客也被安排在了第一排的位置。这些天他一直和忍足在一起，但他们都默契的没有提之后的事。心知肚明双方的想法，剩下的多说无益。祭天典礼以萨满教巫师的祷祝词开始，古老的语言随风传去天边。接着又有人献上祭品，用之前那两条活剥的狼皮当祭品盘的底，在祭台上摊开。里面是整块羊胸脯，外面的肉全部剔除，只留了骨架和内脏。祭品盘周边还放着奶糕奶酪，五谷杂粮。族长提着烈酒一浇，下面的火很快就燃烧起来，随风顺势燃烧的越来越高。迹部只看了那颤动的火焰尖一会儿，目光就又转到了忍足身上。他想起来自己同不二在帐篷里看摄像师拍的视频，长镜头正播放的是忍足和他策马那段，不二当时远远的看见他们回来了忙叫摄影师过来，也只来得及录了个结尾。这真叫不二捶胸顿足了好一阵。就算是后面日子里他又让迹部和忍足赛马了一次，也再也拍不出那时候的风采。

迹部倒觉得没什么，明日他就要和不二的摄影团队就要离开这里了，能多看一眼就看一眼这个地方。他和忍足某种意义上是同一种人，不能在不属于自己的世界存活。所以去除了类似于“你和我走”或“你留在这里”的争执，他们就像是平凡的情侣一样相处。人如果总为离别哀愁，那岂不是要杀死自己一万次。祭天仪式结束后忍足牵着马，带着迹部又回到了之前赛马经过的水泽处。湖面上的大雁大多数都迁徙远飞，只剩下几只还待在这里。许是飞不动了，许是自己不想走。夕阳下水波悠悠荡荡的缓缓流动，忍足松开缰绳让马自己走去一旁。

“它们每年这时候飞走，然后来年春天再回来。无论多少次，多少年，每次相遇都是一次新的轮回。”

“时时常新，挺好。”迹部坐在湖边，拾起了一颗石子本想打个水漂，但望见水面上的大雁又不舍得惊扰了它们。“不二说的，这叫情趣。感情不折腾不行。”

“不二全是歪理，你可别听他的。”忍足笑着坐下来，“你以后别去和别人打猎了吧。”

“顶着'Madman'的名声，想找人也难。”迹部冷哼一声，还是把石子扔了出去，过没有惊动水鸟。他想了想还是开口问道：“你不考虑考虑和我回去？你大学去的医学院，去东京练几年比在这里风餐露宿的好。”

“那你不若陪我留这里，离那群人远点。”忍足用迹部的话噎他，却是没等到迹部怼回来。他转过头去看他，只听他说：“等本大爷老了，”迹部指着水面上剩下的几只鸿雁，“老的再也飞不动了，就留在这里，再也不飞了。”

忍足愣了半晌，然后伸出手，慢慢搂过迹部。

  
和《国家地理》杂志百年纪念刊一同发行的纪录片《草原》的末尾就定在这一刻。不同于刚开始出现的人与自然之间激烈的冲突，最后一幕的镜头里没有任何人类的踪影，徒留夕阳下湖泊上的水鸟随渐渐响起的背景乐一只只飞远。这趟年年周而复始的旅途没有人类臆想中那样浪漫，也并非为的是去赴某个有关天涯海角的约定。鸟类迁徙的的理由与所有动物行为的最终目的一样简单——生存。只是为了活下去飞越万水千山。

  
Across the oceans across the seas  
横跨大洋横跨海  
Over forests of blackened trees  
越过树木黝黑的森林  
Through valleys so still we dare not breathe  
穿过山谷,我们依然不敢喘歇  
To be by your side  
只为到你身边

Over the shifting desert plains  
越过变幻莫测的沙漠  
Across mountains all in flames  
越过燃烧着火焰的山脉  
Through howling winds and driving rains  
穿过狂风和暴雨  
To be by your side  
只为到你身边

Every mile and every year  
每一英里每一年  
For everyone a little tear  
每个人偶尔都会流泪  
I cannot explain this dear  
我无法解释这一切，亲爱的，  
I will not even try  
我也不想去尝试

Into the night as the stars collide  
在黑夜里，当行星相撞时  
Across the borders that divide  
我要穿越国土的边界  
Forests of stone standing petrified  
高耸的岩石边缘  
To be by your side  
只为能在你身边

Every mile and every year  
每一英里每一年  
For every one a single tear  
每个人偶尔都会有孤独的眼泪  
I cannot explain this dear  
亲爱的我无从解释  
I will not even try  
也不愿流连

For I know one thing  
我只知道——  
Love comes on a wing  
爱在一次飞翔中降临了。  
For tonight I will be by your side  
今夜我将守在你身边，  
But tomorrow I will fly  
然而明天我又将飞远。

From the deepest ocean to the highest peak  
从海之底到山之巅  
Through the frontiers of your sleep  
穿越你梦境的疆界  
Into the valley where we dare not speak  
进入我们不敢喧哗的山谷  
To be by your side  
我要回到你的身边  
Across the endless wilderness  
横越那一望无际  
Where all the beasts bow down their heads  
威慑万物的荒原  
Darling I will never rest  
亲爱的，我将一刻不停歇  
Till I am by your side  
直至回到你身边

Every mile and every year  
每一英里每一年  
Time and distance disappear  
光阴似水流年  
I cannot explain this dear no  
要我如何解释，亲爱的，不  
I will not even try  
我不该流连

And I know just one thing  
但我清楚地知道  
Love comes on a wing  
爱在向我飞来  
And tonight I will be by your side  
今夜我可陪在你身边  
But tomorrow I will fly away  
但明日我又将飞远  
Love rises with the day  
爱却是与日俱增  
And tonight I may be by your side  
虽然，今夜我可陪在你身边  
But tomorrow I will fly tomorrow I will fly  
但是，明天我又要飞远  
Tomorrow I will fly  
明天我又要飞远……

  
这首歌是迹部景吾以投资人的身份敲定的，借用了那部有名的鸟类纪录片《鸟与梦飞翔》中的一首歌，作为整场纪录片的结束。在纪录片发行时他正在家中收拾行李，不过这次迹部却没有收起枪。他摸着它在手里看了一会儿，还是决定将猎枪放进枪匣里锁起来。

将箱子合上，迹部站起来环顾了一下四周，眼神最后停在柜子正中央摆放的那柄绿松石匕首上。今日天气晴朗，迹部家花园里种的黄色虞美人沐浴着日光随风舒展身姿。楼下司机早已在等候，只是不知迹部景吾这次又要去向何方。

END

——————————————————————————————————————

歌曲取自于《鸟与梦飞翔》中的《To Be By Your Side》，歌词来自网络：瑞典猫猫和网易云音乐。

鸟类迁徙是为了生存。这句话出自《鸟与梦飞翔》。

"Madman": 狂人，疯子。

虞美人：罂粟科植物。

罂粟花：罂粟花的意义是是一种能引领走向毁灭的诱惑，解释是这种美的诱惑极其的强大，强大到很多人愿意接受这种毁灭去接受这诱惑，象征着一种自我毁灭性的对美的追求。也有缅怀，怀念，希望的意思。我国《刑法》第三百五十一条有明确规定：非法种植罂粟、大麻等植物的，一律强制铲除；同时规定：种植罂粟数量五百株以上的或者抗拒铲除的、或经公安机关处理后又种植的，构成非法种植毒品原植物罪，应受刑事惩罚。

谢谢阅读


	2. 片段（lofter用）

是忍足怀里抱着迹部进了自己的帐篷。帐篷里还熏着礼拜用的檀香，墙上还挂着处理好的狼皮。他把迹部放到身下，撑着身子在上面和迹部双目相对了一会儿又吻了上去。他啃着迹部脖子的时候迹部还忙着撕他衣服。“跟狼似的。”迹部仰起脖颈低声说道，然后就被忍足轻舔了下喉结，弄得他脱忍足衣服都失了几分力气。草原上干冷，家家户户床头都备着盒乳膏是常事。这盒还是前些日子族里新做出来的，因着还在夏季忍足也没来得及拆开用。他哄着迹部手指沾上，和他的手指一起进去试探。也不知忍足怎么练的，力气盖过迹部一大截，一握住他手腕再压着他就动不了了。迹部哪里受过这个欺负，瞪着忍足眼角处通红，晕染上眼尾那点泪痣。忍足见状忘了慢些，临到进去的时候又快又深，弄得迹部顺着齿缝哼了一声。这下更是让他得了趣，最后欺负的迹部是全身染上檀香味哭出来的。而忍足则附身吻上那抹泪痣，长睫毛扫着迹部的眼睫，让他一时愣愣的睁着眼，望进忍足的深紫色的眼瞳里，似是被蛊惑了。


End file.
